bloodyroarfandomcom-20200223-history
Guard Mechanics
Since Bloody Roar 2, the series has a particular blocking mechanic that can be resumed in two guard types: Light Guard and Heavy Guard, also called respectively Light Block and Heavy Block. Whether a particular attack can be blocked depends on the attack's range (High, Middle, Low) and if it's a Guard break attack or not. Light and Heavy Guards Light Guard Light Guard are an "automatic" guard, as long as the fighters are in the neutral state they will have their Light Guard on. Light Guard can block High and Middle range attacks but can't block Guard Break attacks. To block Low (non-Guard Break) attacks the fighter have to use his Low Light Guard by just crouching ( ). Low Light Guard also helps to avoid High attacks. Using the Light Guard in air, by simply Jumping, will make the fighter evades Low attack and able to block High and Middle attack. Blocking while airborne leads to a stun state for the blocker making them vulnerable to further attack, in short, you can only block one attack with an in-air Light Guard. Light Guard has a faster recovery time (block stun) for the fighters after they block a hit than the Heavy Guard. Heavy Guard Heavy Guard, in the opposite of the Light Guard, has to be activated by the player by using the Heavy Guard input (most of the time but other inputs exist). The main difference with the Light Guard is that Heavy Guard can block Guard Break attacks. To block Low attacks the fighters have to use their Low Heavy Guard by crouching ( ) as they use the regular Heavy Guard input. Heavy Guard has a slower recovery time (block stun) for the fighters after they block a hit than the Light Guard, making them more vulnerable after a block. Bloody Roar Guard Mechanic In the first Bloody Roar, the player could turn his Guard mode, called High Guard, on by pressing or by staying in a neutral state if he activated the Auto-Guard. As a Light Guard, the player can only block High and Middle range attacks. For the low attacks, the fighter have to use his Low Guard by crouching ( ). While in air, the player can use the In-Air Guard by pressing or by keeping the fighter in neutral state. The In-Air Guard can't be performed if the player use the Safe-Failing inputs used to avoid further damage when launched. Guard mode in this instalment can be break by guard break attacks. As the Heavy Guard only appears in the next opus, guard break attacks are, here, unblockable. Ability Plus Since Bloody Roar: Primal Fury, the Ability Plus gives to the fighters new Guard Mechanic Advantages once in their Hyper Beast Form * Power Block: The user's Light Guard gains the same effectiveness as a Heavy Guard. * Super Armor: Light Guard is always activated and can block Guard Break attacks. Category:Terms Category:Gameplay Category:Bloody Roar Gameplay Category:Bloody Roar 2 Gameplay Category:Bloody Roar 3 Gameplay Category:Bloody Roar: Primal Fury Gameplay Category:Bloody Roar 4 Gameplay